


Нежная встреча

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Дженсен встречает Джареда после разлуки.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 4





	Нежная встреча

Звук захлопывающейся двери машины подействовал на Дженсена как сигнальный выстрел, которого он только и ждал. Босиком, перепрыгивая через журнальный столик и другие невысокие преграды в виде мебели на своем пути, он вихрем пронесся через гостиную первого этажа и вылетел из дома прямиком в объятия Джареда, секундное удивление которого мгновенно трансформировалось в широченную улыбку, которая едва лишь дрогнула, когда Дженсен запрыгнул на него, крепко обхватив талию ногами. Изогнутая форма ног, над которой Джаред частенько подшучивал, как будто была создана именно для этого.

Дженсен смеялся – смеялся всем своим телом. Джаред, засмеялся в ответ, полностью растворяясь в лучах счастья искрящихся в невероятно зеленых глазах Дженсена. От его заливистого жизнеутверждающего смеха у Джареда перехватило дыхание, а на лице появилось слегка обалдевшее выражение, которое всегда преобладало, когда он смотрел на Дженсена такого красивого и открытого как сейчас. Словно оглушительная волна, счастье накрыло его с головой, закружив в умопомрачительной воронке возбуждения.

– Классно, что ты такой высокий и сильный, – одобрительно промурлыкал Дженсен, вцепившись в его мощные бицепсы и улыбаясь своей белоснежной улыбкой. – Это очень удобно. Мне нравится. Очень нравится, – доверительно добавил он, захлопав длинными ресницами и подразнивая Джареда едва выглядывающим из-за ряда идеально ровных зубов кончиком языка.

Джаред хмыкнул, многозначительно приподняв бровь. А то он не знал!

– А еще я большой. Ну, прям очень большой, – добавил он, наигранно поднимая и опуская брови. – Во всех смыслах этого слова, детка.

Дженсен закатил глаза.

– А еще ты – идиот.

Он соскользнул вниз, приподнялся на цыпочки и чмокнул Джареда в щёку. – Это за то, что ты высокий. – Потом в другую. – Это за то, что ты сильный. – Потом в нос. – Это за то, что ты большой. – Дженсен обвил руками шею Джареда и поцеловал в губы. – А это за то, что ты самый большой идиот на свете.

– Я скучал, – сказал Джаред вполголоса, влюбленным взглядом пересчитывая веснушки на любимом загорелом лице. – Так сильно скучал, детка, чуть с ума не сошел.

– А дни до встречи считал? – спросил Дженсен, криво улыбаясь.

– А то! Дни, минуты, секунды! – ответил Джаред, громогласно провозглашая об этом на весь мир.

– Тише ты, – буркнул Дженсен, слегка прикусив его за подбородок. – Не в театре же. Идем в дом.

Нарочито виляя бедрами, Дженсен пошел к входной двери, не дожидаясь ответа. Джаред послушно последовал за ним, наслаждаясь видом плотно обтянутой светло-голубыми джинсами попки.


End file.
